What Could Have Been
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened in SD2 and yes it is Shelma because I love them so much. Reveiws welcomed. WARNING: This story is a major M so please be cautious when you read it.


**Guess Who ;)**

**Sorry about the very long hatuis but I have been so busy with school and then I was thrown into my job and I haven't had a lot of time to wirte :(**

**But I'm back and hopefully i can update my other Scooby-Doo story later :)**

**Well have fun reading this, **

**It is very M so if you don't like that type of stuff turn back now.**

* * *

"Patrick's the one." I said as myself and the gang piece together all the clues.

"Aw, Velma's in love." Daphne says putting her hands on her hips with a smile on her face.

"No I mean _the one_ the bad guy. That's why he wanted to go out with me to see what we knew." I corrected.

I heard a slow, sarcastic clapping from behind me I whipped my head around to see Patrick. "Congratulations, Velma you figured it out. You really are the smartest one out them all." He said with a smile on his face.

"But why?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Because Jonathon Jacobo was my father and it was my life's mission to continue his work and I have succeeded and with my monster army I will destroy you and this puny little city. I'm sorry Velma, I really do like you but I knew you would never notice me unless I was a criminal master mind." Patrick said.

Fred, Daphne and I just stared at him, when we heard some weird noises that sounded like a techno song, when we turned around to see Shaggy and Scooby playing with what looked like a control panel of some sort that was making all the costumes from the museum become real.

"Shaggy, stop!" I screamed, Scooby and Shaggy both turned at my voice and saw that they had created the monsters. They both started to freak out. "Shaggy, disconnect the control panel, and get back over here."

"Like, why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." In my firmest voice.

"Yes, ma'am." He said saluting. He ripped the control panel from the base and with Scooby they both ran over to us. "Like, what now?"

"If we split up they can't catch us all when we are spate." Fred said.

Shaggy gave me the control panel and they all made a break for it with different monsters following them, leaving me to run away from Patrick. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and as fast as I could when I was wearing heels.

I ran all through the monster hive and the mining town until I reached a dead end. I turned to see Patrick closing in on me. "Give me the control panel Velma." He said.

"I don't have it." I said

"Don't lie to me, I know you have it. I saw Shaggy give it to you."

"If you don't believe me you're going to have to find it." I said putting my hands out to my sides and allow him to search me.

"You really want me to search you?" He asked is a scared tone.

"Yeah come on, you know you want to." I challenged him walking toward him.

"Ok." He said ripping off my jacket, and then he lifted my sweater to reveal my bare stomach and lace covered breasts, realizing that's it's not anywhere on me he turned away from me and he spoke again. "If you don't have it, then who does?" I didn't answer, I used that time to pick up my jacket and slowly creep out of the dead end.

As soon as I was in the clear I heard him scream in frustration. I just ran towards the van, I found the rest of the gang already in the van and as soon as I got in Fred drove off.

"Velma, like what happened to your jacket?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh nothing just caught it on something." I said waving it off, hoping it would be the end to the conversation. But Shaggy wouldn't drop it.

"That doesn't look like you just caught it on something."

"Shaggy just drop it please, it's nothing I'll tell you about it later. Now please just leave it alone." I barked; that seemed to scare him because he just retreated to the corner of the van with Scooby. I felt bad so I went over to him and sat down beside him. "Scooby, could you give us a minute please." I looked at Scooby with sad eyes telling him that I wasn't going to yell at Shaggy again. "Shaggy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll tell you what happened when we get to HQ ok." I said with a smile. He nodded and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head.

"We are not going to HQ." Fred said.

"It would be the first place Patrick and his monsters will look for us, so we are going to the old high school club house." Daphne said with a small smile.

The entire way there I held Shaggy's hand. Every now and then I would give it a gentle squeeze to re-assure him that I wasn't mad at him, whenever I did he would always look at me and I would smile back at him.

We arrived at the club house, as Fred, Daphne and Scooby got out I told them that we would be right in. I shut all the doors and sat back down with Shaggy.

"What happened in there Velma?" He asked not looking at me.

"Patrick thought I had the control panel because you gave it to me, so when I ran, I accidently ran into a dead end. He asked me to give him the control panel but when I told him I didn't have it he called me a liar and he ripped off my clothes to prove that he was right and when he didn't find it he slapped me and when he turned around I picked up my discarded clothes and ran away." I stretched the truth just a smidge just so he wouldn't think that I was such a bad person.

"Like, oh my God, Velma. Now I understand why you didn't want to tell me, I'm sorry." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, look at me," I said when he looked at me I continued "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's just I have never had anyone care about me before, so I'm just getting used to the knowledge that you, Scooby, Daphne and Fred all care about me." I said.

"Velma, I feel a lot more than just friendship toward you, I knew it the first time you called me a hero."

"Yeah, when was that?"

"On Spooky Island remember, why you were a protoplasmic head? And when I let you fly back to your body you told me that I was a hero." He said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, I meant that." I said giving him another hug. "Thanks for the talk Shaggy." Giving him a kiss on his cheek which was close to his lips than I had planned and when I looked into his eyes I felt myself pulling him forward to meet my mouth in a kiss. A kiss I knew that should never have happened but a kiss I knew felt so right. We pulled away and I looked everywhere but his eyes. "I'm sorry Shaggy I didn't mean to…" I couldn't finish my sentence when his lips reattached to mine. I moaned into his mouth as he threaded his fingers through my hair and deepened the kiss when I opened my mouth from my moan.

The van's sliding door opened we jumped apart, and thank god too because I would have no idea what would have happened if that door hadn't opened.

"What ya doing?" Daphne said with a mega smile.

"Nothing, we were just talking." I said not looking at Shaggy.

"Ok, well we need your help to come up with a plan." Daphne said.

I got out of the van and followed Daphne inside, not looking back at the van to see Shaggy, if I did I would want to crawl back inside with him and never leave him again.

I walked inside the club house and studied the control panel but my train of thought always went back to Shaggy. My eyes always travelled back to the van in search for Shaggy, when I saw him, he looked back at me and he gave me a smile and I gave him one back but mine wasn't as big as his mainly because I didn't want Daphne and Fred to know that was something going on between me and Shaggy, so I acted like there was nothing going on.

I was staring at the control panel that's when I got an idea. "Oh my gosh, I know what we could do, we could re-wire the control panel and so that when we plug it back into the base when we push the button and we will be destroy all the monsters." Daphne and Fred nodded.

Once we had destroyed all the monsters and Patrick was arrested, I hadn't talked to Shaggy at all ever since the night we kissed, it was like he was avoiding me or I was avoiding him either way we couldn't be in the same room for very long otherwise things would get unbearable and one of us leaves the room. I was sitting on my bed when Shaggy burst through my door.

"Did last night mean anything to you, or was it a rebound thing from Patrick? Is it because I'm not well educated, or is it I'm not good looking? What is it?" He yelled at me.

Tears started welling up in my eyes "Why are you yelling at me?" I said as I started crying.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge from what happened that night. I love you and I thought you felt the same way when we kissed. But I guess you don't and that's ok. Maybe I am too dumb for you, or not your dream guy." He said as he crouched in front of me. "I love you and nothing will ever change that." He got up and started to walk out but I grabbed his hand turned him back around, I stood up, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with more passion than I did that night. We parted and I laughed.

"You are so cute, I love you too you are the one I dream about every night. You are the one I turn to when I need comfort. You are the one who makes me happy when I'm sad. You are the one I want." I said as the tears returned but for a different reason.

We sat down on the edge of my bed and kissed. My fingers threaded through his hair and I started to lightly tug the hand full of hair I had. While his hands were a little more adventurous, they started at the gap of my bare skin between my socks and skirt. His hand is so warm; it travelled from my knee, up my thigh slowly. He stilled it for a while and drew invisible patterns with his thumb.

The sensations he created with just his thumb, warm hand and his lips moving against mine was more sensations than I have ever felt in my entire life. His hand started to move again but slowly as not to scare me off, the hand stopped when it reached my ass. I shivered at the contact and moaned as his hand moved up and down.

I rose to my knee's to give him better access, but he pushed me to straddle his hips. I giggled at the change of position. We broke a part and looked at each other. He took off glasses and sighed.

"See, you are gorgeous why don't you get contacts I love your eyes." He whispered.

"I'm going to; I want to be able to see you when we do this." I winked.

"But I do love you in your glasses though; it's your trademark as well as your orange turtleneck sweater and red skirt. Which if you ask me is a real tease and when you bend over I can see just a hint of your underwear." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Really, maybe I should wear them shorter?"

"And let other guys see them I don't think so." He said slowly lifting up my sweater and lightly ghosting his fingers over my back.

I leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was full of love not heated passion, he returned it with as much love I gave. But the kiss got heated very quickly and he took off my sweater and I took off his shirt. He looked at my half naked torso; I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and began to cover myself with my hands. But he caught them and held my hands.

"Whenever we have sex I don't want you to ever cover yourself up. You are gorgeous and you body is perfect." He said.

I smiled at him and he reached behind me and unhooked my bra with a flick of his wrist. He stared at my bare breasts like he does when he starts to eat something, I didn't know whether to be flattered or scared. But when he took one of my nipples into his mouth he was gentle. I threaded my fingers in his hair to bring him closer to me; I needed his body as close to mine as possible. His mouth is very talented, he certainly knew how use it. Without knowing it my hips started grinding against his.

"Velms if you don't stop, this is going to end a lot quicker than either of us would like." He said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but my God your mouth feels amazing." I breathed grinding harder into him.

He released my nipple with a loud pop and gave the other one the same attention. He released that one the same way and lied down on the bed with me still straddling him. He looked up at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I giggled.

"You, you're so amazing. How did I get so lucky?" He said.

"Beat's me. I'm just glad I saw what was in front of me the entire time."

"Same, I mean I have loved you since we first met I was just too scared to say anything."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. But instead of sitting back up like I was going to he held me in place and gave me the most dirty, opened mouthed kisses I have ever received from any lover I have had. I moaned loudly and softly squealed when he flipped us over. He parted my legs and drew my leg up to his hip by my knee. If we didn't have the clothing covering us he would have entered me. I bite my bottom lip as he kisses his way down the column of my throat to my breasts again, but instead of stopping at my breasts like I thought he was going to do he continues south, past my stomach and to my skirt which I still had on.

He quickly took it off and my underwear so I was completely naked in front of him. He had the same look on his face again like he did before he sucked my nipple except he was looking at my probably dripping wet core. He licked his lips but before he devoured me I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I appreciate what you are about to do, but I can't do it back to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a bad experience with oral. I can receive but I can't give."

"Why not?"

"I just have a bad experience with it."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know. Because I don't want you to do it then feel bad because I can't do it back to you."

"I don't care about that I never liked having it done to me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah I hate it." He smiled and came back up and kissed me before going back down.

I could feel his breath on my core; that alone would have been enough. Boy was I wrong. As he put his mouth on me I let out a deep and loud moan. He was French-kissing it, his tongue darting in and out, it wasn't long before I went over the edge. I screamed out his name as my hips bucked in his face.

I lied there as I came down from my first orgasm of the night, and I know it wasn't going to be the last. He came back up and put his head on my stomach and looked at me when he turned his head and put his chin on my stomach. I smiled lazily at him and moaned when he started kissing my stomach. He got up and aligned our pelvises together somehow he managed to get the remainder of his clothes off without me knowing. He entered me slowly, I sucked in a sharp breath and then released it when he finally settled inside and filled me completely.

"Are you ok?" He asked after hearing my sharp breath.

"Never better." I breathed.

After being still for a minute he started to move slowly. It felt amazing, he was amazing because he didn't start off fast and not changing like a lot of lover's I have had. It's like he knew what I liked and how to do it. It's like he read my mind or my diary, I hope not because then that means he would have known about my feelings well before the night we first kissed. I was starting to get worrying but that was soon pushed out when he moved a little faster and kissed me.

Our breathing started to accelerate and we started to pant. Our breath mingled together and I started whispering.

"Oh my God baby, don't stop, you feel so good. Oh God," He started going faster and harder without me having to as. It was amazing at his stamina; well I guess if you get chased by idiots in masks every other day you would hope that his stamina is incredible.

He started going deeper and he hit that spot inside I never knew existed inside me. I reached my second orgasm of the night. He also reached his first orgasm of the night. My clenching muscles milking him for everything he had inside.

He rolled off me and panted uncontrollably. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little worn out. Who knew having sex with you would be a massive work out?"

"Well I'm a hard woman to please." I said with a wink.

"That explains it then. But my god you are beautiful." He said moving a piece of hair that was stuck to my forehead from the sweat that was there. I giggled at what he said and kissed him like he kissed my core.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He asked.

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"You get me all hot and bothered by just a kiss you have some magical powers." I smiled at him slyly and straddled him again.

We continued to have three more rounds before we both officially called it a night. The next morning we emerged from my bedroom with him in shorts and me in his shirt, we were holding hands and stealing a few kisses every now and then. We saw Daphne and Fred in the kitchen making breakfast. Daphne looked up and smiled brightly.

"So how did you guys sleep?" She asked still smiling like an idiot.

"Did we sleep?" I said.

"Ukk, you guys were so loud last night. I'm happy for you guys but do you have to be so loud?" Fred said.

"Do we complain about you two?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah alright, but try and keep it down next time."

"Fred, leave them alone they are so cute. So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We are going shopping for some contact lenses." I said.

"Ooo, shopping can I come?" She asked.

"Actually I think it's going t o be just me and Shaggy today Daph."

"Oh yeah that's cool." She said trying hard to mask her disappointment.

"But whenever I need to go shopping for lingerie you'll be the first one I'll call ok."

"Ok, yay." She said going back to the kitchen.

After eating breakfast we got dressed and headed to the mall. The first thing we did was get me some contacts. The optometrist was really nice she showed me how to put them in and take them out. I tried to put them in but I couldn't do it I hate sticking my finger in my eye.

"Shaggy, I can't do it. I know I bitch about getting contacts but I'm happy with my glasses."

"I am too; I only wanted them because I thought you really wanted them."

After that we walked passed a couple of clothing stores none of which had anything I liked, until we passed a Victoria Secret store, I went in and looked around for a bit, while Shaggy went somewhere else; I had just given up hope until I found a really nice orange lace corset and pantie set. I picked it up and tried it on; I was blown away about my reflection. It was tight around my bust to make my breasts stand out, and it made me look thinner. I took it off and bought it, the sales woman told me that it came with matching red fishnet stockings I smiled. I walked out of the store to find Shaggy waiting for me.

"What did you buy?"

"You will find out later it's a surprise." I smiled.

We got back to HQ to fine Daphne and Fred playing with Scooby. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I said giving Scooby a scratch behind the ears.

"Nothing just playing with Scooby,"

"How was your day?"

"It was good I didn't get any contacts as you can tell, I found out that I have a phobia about sticking my finger in my eye."

"Eh oh well you are beautiful with your glasses." Shaggy said kissing me.

"Oh thank you baby."

"Oh we're baby now are we?" Fred said.

"Yeah is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's very cute." Daphne said.

Night couldn't come fast enough for Shaggy and I, he really wanted to know what I bought today. So to put him out of his misery we went to bed straight after dinner.

"Velms what's taking so long?" He said.

"I'll be there in a second." I called from the bathroom. I just had to apply the finishing touches; I put on a layer of red lipstick. I stepped out from the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you think?" His eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Ah..ah…umm…uh…ah." He spluttered.

"I still got it." I said giggling at his reaction.

When I walked over to the bed he dragged me down on top of him and ripped off the lingerie and had his wicked way with me all night long.


End file.
